Dimensional Problems: Rewrite
by Mollienaturerocks
Summary: *looks at a camera* If anyone gets this message, then we have a problem. Find out what happens when a group of writers get sucked into an unexpected adventure. Can they save the different dimensions? And is the boy they've met really the one behind it all along with the fall of an ancient kingdom?Warning: Involves Pranks, Cookies, Legends and slight Romance. CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, sorry about the long wait... Had a lot to deal with, but either way I'm back and this time, so I don't get the chapters muddled... My Spirit Partner is helping me out**

 **Stormia: Only 'cause your not very good at this stuff *looks alot like Astral from Yugioh but a little shorter with her hair in waves, reaching her hips, 1 dark blue eyes, 1 dark pink eye, sleeveless dress and no shoes***

 **That. Is just mean, my dear readers, this is Stormia**

 **Stormia: *does a peace sign* Yo. Now, so she is prepared... She has a list of people who'll be in the story:**

 **Cloud4012**

 **EAH Rebel**

 **SparkyIceBlaze135**

 **Roxy Emeralds**

 **StarGazer Gale (originally Coolroseabby)**

 **Phoboschampion367**

 **Animal Angel Rocks (originally Mollienaturerocks)**

 **That's that and as a small heads up, I'm going to take my time with updating so I don't mess up this time**

 **Stormia: *chuckles and smirks* As before, we will be adding different dimensions. You can request which Dimensions are added in this story by reviewing**

 **We need to get going, got a few duels to fight. See you all again soon!**

 **Stormia: Bye everyone**

 **Stormia and Rocks out**


	2. Chapter 1: Dimensions and Creeps

**Chapter 1: Dimensions and Creeps**

 **Hi everyone! So, here is the first chapter. Let's get starte-**

 **Stormia: *storms in* He's just... GAH! *kicks the wall***

 **What's got you so moody?**

 **Stormia: Dark Mist and Astral, those two just... *kicks the wall again***

 **That dosen't help much for explaining...**

 **Stormia: *sighs* Fighting over who's better and it's annnoying me none stop**

 ***sweatdrops* Oookey. *turns to the readers* As i was saying before... Let's get started with this adventure!**

 **Stormia: Hope you all enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fandoms mentioned**

 _ **Voice (V.O): It was a normal day in all Dimensions, if i said it was peaceful then i would be a huge liar anyways, as the saying goes: All good and bad things must come to an end...**_

 **Unknown Location  
**

A cloaked figure walked into a cavern, inside was a giant heart gem, it had a bright glow to it which lit up the whole cavern and seemed to float, the stranger walked towards it and touched it _"_ _Tywyllwch cymryd gafael ac yn dod anhrefn bwrw glaw i lawr..."_ they spoke in a male voice, the gem glowed a little brigter before staying normal.

The man laughed "let's see how they will react, once their precious world starts falling apart. I should tell Master" he began to walk away, the gem may have seemed unfazed, but it was obvious something was coming and everyone could sense it...

 **ROTG Dimension**

Jack Frost had just pranked Bunnymund and a few others with his sister's help, her name was Sparky Iceblaze and they were both obvious pranksters "Jack, Sparky!" yelled Jamie when he saw them, the other kids ran over aswell "hey guys" greeted Jack with a smile, his sister grinned.  


Sparky had snow white hair just below her shoulders with dark blue streaks, pale light brown skin, red eyes, dark blue hoodie with some frost and flame patterns, blue jeans, red t-shirt with 'My friends are my power and I am theirs' in blue, silver headband, silver snowflake locket, a brown staff with frost and fmale patterns on it and last of all a pair of black cat ears rested on her head and a tail. They all knew she had a pair of wings, but she rarely showed them for unknown reasons.

Sophie glanced at the woods and noticed someting "what's that?" she asked, they all looked and saw one of the trees had gone dark red "Maple must be coming early" suggested Claude, but the two spirits didn't buy it "we'll go ask her, see you later everyone" said Sparky and the two flew off. _**Your request is done...  
**_

 **HTTYD Dimension**

Hiccup and Atrid had been dating for a few years, but the 20 year old viking wanted to propose, oh course his friends weren't much help..."you could propose in the Cove" suggested Cloud, he was a new friend of the Vikings, he had helped Berk a few times, which was a good thing, Bobber was happy that he had someone to tell his stories to.

Cloud had black hair, brown eyes, blue shirt with a black vest over the top, black pants and grey trainers.

"Hiccup!" yelled Hiccup's younger sister, Harmonia, she ran over panting "what's wrong?" Asked Hiccup confused. Tuffnut looked up "uh, are the clouds supposed to be Green?" He asked, the other teens loomed at him, as did Astrid - who had just come over - "what's going on?" Asked Ruffnut, slightly panicked, the younger Haddock frowned "me and Sharpshot were having a race with Toothless and then the clouds just turned green!""I'll go investigate" said Cloud, he ran off to find the problem. _**The chaos is already beginning to show  
**_

 **Brave Dimension**

Merida DunBroch was getting along with her mother perfectly and was shooting arrows with her friend, Rose, the two had decided to have a contest "Oi, mum. Who'd ye th'nk will wi' between me and ma frien'?" She asked inher thick scottish accent, Eleanor chuckled "I dunno dear, that is up to fate to decide" she said, the triplets were sitting down for once. Considering they always help their sisters friend play pranks.

Rose had mousy brown hair just past her shoulders with rainbow tips, her fringe covering her eye slightly, a mix between light brown and green eyes, short sleeved navy blue top with 'I'm a Scottish Rebel"' in white with the scotland flag on the back, dark blue jeans, black rope belt, white trainers, asilver celtic necklace meaning Care and Protection, 2 bracelets - 1 with musical charms and the other with weapon charm - a quiver of arrows rested on her back and she held a bow.

"My, it got dark fast" said Maudi in surprise, everyone looked up and oddly enough the sky was dark pink, Hubert, Harris and Hamish stared in fascination, Fergus walked over frowning "wha's goin' on?" He asked, Rose's bow vanished "I'll go find out" she declared, starting to walk off "be careful lass" called the King. _ **And your plan is slowly coming together  
**_

 **Wolf Crew Hideout**

Wolfy and Fear were having a training fight, funny thing was that it had all started thanks to someone stealing her weapons and 'accidently' said that it was the Necromancer, so it was more of a 'fight' fight, if he could avoid this then he would try to figure out how to tell Sparky he has a crush on her, with his friend, Tyler's help, of course.

Fear has olive-oil complexion, onyx black eyes, shaggy black hair, long slender fingers, and is 170cm in height. He usually wears a black hoodie with a red undershirt, black skinny jeans and red sneakers.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" he exclaimed, Wolfy laughed "i would never try to kill you Fear, we're play fighting, remember?" everyone knew one thing: Never ever get on Thesuperwholockedgamingwolf's bad side. After a while, they stopped with Wolfy being the victor, the ground began to shake. Fear and Tyler went to investergate the cause. _**Soon, you will control everything**_

 **Marvel Dimension  
**

Deadpool and Roxy were arguing about something, it annoyed Peter and a few of the others, visting the Avengers was a bad idea... Espically when Loki is about 'cause Roxy and Loki prank people more then before meaning more Mischeif and Chaos.

Roxy had black hair, black hair, royal blue eyes with hints of brown, dark purple t-shirt with 'Mischeif, Pranks and Friends' in bright blue, dark blue jeggins, purple trainers and she also enchanted bracelet of defense with charms spelling her name in norse.

Tony snapped "what are you both arguing about?" the two shared a look before looking back at him "which cookie is better" they said at the same time, everyone looked at them " **COOKIES?! YOU WERE ARGUING ABOUT COOKIES?!"** yelled Peter, Deadpool grinned "what's got you in a bad mood?" he asked, before he could ask Fury walked in "Avengers, Deadpool, Spiderman, Roxy. May i ask, why it's raining cotton candy?" that got everyone's attention, they ran outside. _**People will obey you and only you**_

 **Ever After High Dimension  
**

Eventful as ever, Kitty was teasing their new Wonderlandiful friend, Keyblade about her crush on the Red Queen's son, Maddie had suggested about a tea party, Alistair, Bunny, Lizzy, Courtly and their pets had joined the small group.

Keyblade had frosty silver hair with pale patches reaching her elbows in a high swirled ponytailponytail, turquoise eyes, dark black tunic with a white dragon, white leggings, black fur boots, a heart necklace which is half red and half purple and a small pink and purple over the shoulder heart bag.

"Key, may I talk to you?" Asked her roommate, Justine Dancer, walking over to them, she nodded and the 2 stood a few feet away from them "Justine..." "well? Are you going to tell them?" She asked, Keyblade shook her head "no, if I do then they will know the truth" the young dancer sighed "you have to tell someone soon Key" a few seconds later they heard a scream from the Enchanted Forest and ran to see everything was changing colour. **_The world will fall into eternal darkness_**

 **Phineas and Ferb Dimension**

Doofenshmirtz was talking to a friend of the OWCA, Rocks was giving himsome advice, Perry was there to see how it would turn out and so was Norm, Monogram was doubtful that of would work... Since it was Carl's idea.

Rocks had long brown hair with gold and green streaks in a bun, her fringe covering her left eye, blue eyes with an emerald spark, black tank top with 'Rebellious Dreamer' in white, dark blue shorts, black sports boots reaching below her knees with white laces, white over the shoulder bag with a sun and moon crest, rainbow butterfly pendant and a silver bracelet with 'Friendship' in rainbow charms surrounded by Pokéball charms.

"I dunno how to connect with her. She isn't even interested in being evil" complained the Evil Scientist, the teenager sighed "maybe you should try finding something you **BOTH** are interested in?" She suggested, Perry chatted which mad Doof glare "and you such a big know-it-all Perry the Platypus" Rocks groaned and threw a pillow against a wall, which Norm had given her.

The teen spoke up "Take her to the movies or something, get to know her likes and dislikes. Same with dates, you boys are so focused on fighting each other, your dates (!) might feel like you don't care about them. Try acting more gentlemanly and you'll both nail your dates. Or in your case Doof get to your daughter and you'll be like best friends""I should really thank Monogram, this was helpful" summed up Doof.

A few seconds later Vanessa walked in "dad, what did you do?" She demanded, Perry chattered "maybe 'cause the everything is changing!" That surprised them all and they went outside, Rocks stood on the balcony and narrowed her eyes ' _The Gem somekne must be weaking it!'_ the alarm bells went off in every Dimension, since it we obvious something wasn't right. _ **And no one can stop it, You shall rule forever!**_

 ** _Voice (V.O): Their is a prophecy. That a group of Heroes will rise up and save the world from eternal darkness and chaos... But, is it true?_**

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Stormia: And if your wondering the words at the beginning are welsh for 'Darkness take hold and bring chaos raining down'**

 **Thanks Storm, she's slightly calmer then before which is good. Sorry if this chapter was too long, I tried my best. *nervous chuckle***

 **Stormia: Now, if you'll excuse us. We shall all of you next time.**

 **Both: UNTIL THEN!**

 **Stormia and Rocks out**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kidnapped**

 **I'm back and if you think your imagining it, then the title of this chapter really is called 'Kidnapped' Adds a twist to the story**

 **Stormia: Not a very big one**

 **Me: Stop bringing me down**

 **Stormia: Sorry *raises her hands in a surrender thing and rolls her eyes* We apologise if this chapter is too long-**

 **Me: -Or short.**

 **Both: Enjoy this chapter and the Disclaimer is the same as always I/she owns nothing except myself/herself and my/her**

 **Voice (V.O): Our heroes had all recieved a letter baout a 'Snow Covered Clearing' so they were all on their way to where Hiccup and Astrid met Toothless - The Cove.**

 **The Cove - Keyblades P.O.V**

After I received that note I've been kinda jumpy, more then usual. I know where The Cove is 'cause that's where I can be myself... My 'secret' is that my hair isn't naturally this colour, I found some paint which is temporary and can be washed off by water, the only ones who know are Justine and Flower, my Wheeflower Dream Eater friend and pet.

Once I made it to my destination it was really quiet and snow covered as if Winter came early "h-hello? I-is anyone h-here?" I squeaked when I heard a rustle from behind me and hid behind a rock.

 **Fear's P.O.V**

I'm on my way to the Cove, got a note to meet someone there, Tyler had decided to stay at the Hideout. I noticed as i was getting closer i heard a small voice, so i was walking towards a nearby bush causing it to rustle.

Once i walked into the open, no one was there but i could sense there was "who's there?" i demanded reciving a squeak, a girl with long silver hair peered out from behind a huge rock and walked over nervously "a-are you the one w-who sent me the n-note?" seems like she's shy "i got one too, so i don't think so" i replied with Of course, more footsteps were heard, so i just stood there while silver hair hid behind the rock again and i just rolled my eyes.

 **Sparky's P.O.V**

I had arrived at the Cove 1 day before the note had arrived, so longer then others I guess It's gonna be pretty eventful, my Snow Fury, Casey was laying next to me. The odd thing was, when we arrived, it we covered in snow! No winter spirit could do this in whole day, specially this much.

I heard voices and watched as a Necromancer and a silver haired girl talked, the girl seemed familiar, maybe... Nah, I doubt it. I was brought out of my musings by the sound of footsteps, so I decided to continue watching as the other 2 hid.

 **Roxy's P.O.V**

Other then heading to the Cove, I could be out pranking with Rose, damn mystery notes... But then again, I am really curious, so once I made it I smiled, Rose looked surprised "Hm, guess it did snow" she said.

"DUH!" I yelled, jumping around in the snow and started to make a snowman, this was so much fun! But then again... Getting a note suddenly is suspicious.

 **Rose's P.O.V**

As we walk my mind goes though Different theories, Wondering if any one else got the Message, while keeping my guard up, even though i knew that proably won't help, but, hey better safe then sorry.

I watched Roxy jump about like a little kid and shook my head. Smiling before joining in. We heard a giggle coming from behind a rock, we looked over and saw a silver haired girl standing there "y-you guys are f-funny" she muttered nervously and we just smiled and greeted her. It was short lived... More footsteps were heard... These sounded familiar to me though, though we were dragged behind a rock just before we go behind it completely my last thought is we probaly should be up on higher ground.

 **Cloud's P.O.V  
**

When i came to the cove to get Hiccup's journal, i wasn't expecting to see a group of people hiding behind a rock... and one sitting in a cave. Not your every day experience to be honest.

"I'm guessing you all got a note aswell?" i asked, making them jump - Espically the silver haired one though one of the girls was pointing a Big stick at him-there was 3 girls and 1 boy, the one on the ledge was a girl. They must've thought i would hurt them, we all heard some flapping and footsteps in the snow, so i hid aswell.

 **Rocks' P.O.V**

I made it to the Cove and sneezed "ACHOOO!" i sniffled, for the past few days something hasn't been right, the reason i have a cold is simple. Father Time had sent me and Viola on a mission, we had traveled by my Dimension Key... It messed up slightly so i landed in a pile of freezing cold snow, since Viola has a sweet tooth, she left me to convince a Griffon for a Bell, yup. He sent us for a bell and i got hit by the tail and thrown into icy water. Enough said.

It was pretty quiet, i had brought my dragon with me "sure is quiet Snow" i commented, she roared **_"I must agree there... I sense people here... 4 girls and 2 boys to be exact"_** i looked at the note again before calling out "you guys can come out, y'know" after i said that 5 people came out from behind a rock while 1 jumped down from a ledge: Snowflake was right.

 **Normal P.O.V  
**

The group looked at each other in confusion apart from one that looked at them all and then Cursed that sounded like 'Gods above'... "Mmhm, i'm glad you all made it to to my little party~" called a voice, they all looked around to try finding the source of the voice "did you send us the notes?" yelled Fear, the voice giggled "all'll be explained soon" that added more confusion to everything.

"Does anyone else smell that?" asked Sparky, smelling something, Keyblade looked around and saw some smoke filling the cove and they all started coughing "w-what is it?" asked Roxy, she was starting to get sleepy."Huh so we're being kidnapped?" Rose Sighed as though expecting it, then in a sleepy pondering voice that must of been a thought not ment to be said aloud "Is this sleeping gas or drugs?"

That's when they all realised, Snowflake growled sleepily "S-snowflake" Rocks muttered trying to get to her dragon, but they all ended up giving into the sleep.

 **Voice (V.O): Little did our heroes know, the real adventure was just beginning...  
**

 **Me: Sorry for not updating for 3 weeks, i just checked... *nervous laugh***

 **Stormia: Atleast the chapter is up. Now, we have ended this for now...**

 **Me: Let's wait and see what shall happen next**

 **Stormia: We both already know**

 **Me: You do, but i need to think about it. Anyways *looks at the readers* See you all next time**

 **Stormia and Rocks out**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Escape The Castle Part 1: Meeting the Bad Guy**

 **Me: Stormia has gone to bug Dark Mist and Astral, since they always annoy her every chance they get... Apparently, i think she meant Dark Mist more though. Anyways, here it is! Hope you all like it and sorry if i get anyone's personality's wrong, Enjoy. ^-^  
**

Rocks groaned and sat up, looking around, she saw the people from before and they were all trapped in a fancy and surprisingly pink room, there were 7 beds and each had a symbol on the headboard.

1 was red and blue with a flame on the headboard, another was black and white with 'WC' which seemed farmiliar, the 3rd was blue and yellow with a Keyblade, the 4th was purple and black with a nightfury symbol, the 5th was white with a cloud , the 6th was black with a changewing on the headboard and the final one was pale yellow with a Dueling Card.

"Where are we?" asked Roxy, sitting up, one by one the others started waking up aswell. Fear was looking around the pink room in horror "the room is very... Pink" summed up Cloud, Rose was growling at the colour, suddenly the door opened and standing there was someone in black armor exactly like Hiccup's and wore a mask and sword on their hip.

Everyone was standing and looked at them "the master of this castle wants to see you all" said the person in a male voice, he began to lead the group through the halls "t-this is really s-spooky" whimpered Keyblade, hiding behind Sparky, the Winter spirit patted her head "we're all here together, so there's no need to be scared" pointed out Roxy, but she was secretly wondering how much chaos she and Rose could cause.

"How old is this place?" asked Rocks, the guard chuckled "to be honest kid, no one knows for sure, except the original heirs, they have a sort of eternal life, just like the castle thinking about it" he explained, they made it to a huge double sided door, he pushed it open and led them inside "hehehe, you all made it~ Thank you Shadeon" called a voice.

On the huge throne sat a child, he looked around 9-11 had dark brown hair, childish blueish purple eyes, long sleeved red t-shirt, blue jeans, dark purple cape, crown on his head and purple trainers. He smiled, the group shared a look. Was this kid really the one who kidnapped them?

"Welcome guests! I know who you all are. Sparky Iceblaze, Winter Spirit, Duelist, Keyblade Wielder, GMAD and Jack Frost's sister" he giggled, gesturing to her, Sparky narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Fear, Necromancer, Wolf Crew and Pokemon Trainer" continued the boy, Fear glared at

"Keyblade, EAH Student, Keyblade wielder, GMAD and Sora and Kairi's daughter" she eeped and his behind Sparky more

"Roxy and Rose, GMAD, Pranksters, Dragon Riders and both members of T3R's" Roxy crossed her arms over her chest, while Rose watched wearily. **(Actually, Rose just hummed in thought with a dark smile, which freaked a few people out. "Hm, interesting. Ill have to look in the library if given the chance" a few stared at her as if she was crazy, why others tried not to laugh).**

"Cloud... Hmm, guess I don't know much about you" said the kid in disappointment, Cloud was slightly glad that the boy didn't know much about him.

"And last of all, Rocks, Wolf Crew, GMAD, T3R's, Duelist, Pokemon Trainer, Keyblade Wielder and former Sha-""finish that sentence and I'll make sure every cookie you have is gone" that made the kid shut up.

The others were confused "now, I should introduce myself. I am Hayden and this is the Shadow Knight, Shadeon" he said, grinning like he was on a sugar high **(cue Maroon 5 - Sugar, in the Authors note).**

Shadeon stepped forward "the reason why Master Hayden has brought you all here is for all of you shall become his soldiers and obey his rules" he explained, making everyone do a double take "what?!" They exclaimed, Roxy glared "that'll never happen!" A few others agreed, Hayden chuckled "believe what you want, but I have something that gives you all no choice" he declared, that got the questions rolling.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Rocks, a huge screens appeared on the wall it was black, on the screen was...

 **Stormia: Haha, Cliffhanger~**

 **Me: Stormia! There isn't supposed to be a Cliffhanger**

 **Stormia: So what? Adds more mystery to it. Plus, the story genre is Adventure/Mystery with a few hints of Romance, Family and Friends**

 **Me: *looks at the readers and ignores Stormia* The next few chapters will be full of surprises and i will explain more about the castle at dome point. See you next time everyone**

 **Stormia: Bye**

 **Stormia and Rocks out**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Escape The Castle Part 2: Mystery Ninja and Unexpected Surprise  
**

 **Me: The suspense is over!**

 **Stormia: For now anyways *evil chuckle***

 **Me: *looks at her and sidesteps away twice* Ok... Anyways, Enjoy this chapter *looks at the Readers* There'll be a little sadness, so get the tissue ready  
**

 **Mysterious Voice (V.O): The Heroes had been kidnapped by an evil mastermind who happens to be a kid...**

On the screen it showed a dungeon, inside was Jack Frost, a few GMAD and Wolf Crew members, a few KH citizens - including Sora and Kairi - along with a few EAH students and others.

Hayden smiled "This should be enough to convince you, But just incase you try to escape; Shadeon, show them back to their room." he ordered. Shadeon nodded and lead them back through the dimmly lit halls.

The walls were a dark grey, bright light streamed through the windows lighting up the castle, the portraits seemed old and hadn't been dusted in ages, the carpets was dark purple, a few cobwebs were hidden in corners, the walls were light coloured but they looked faded and dark, the door to their room was a double rosewood and the hallway was long. Once the group walked inside, the door was locked and they were trapped.

"Now what?!" huffed Roxy, flopping onto the black and purple bed. Cloud decided to explain the situation "If we join, we'll be his slaves forever," he began, Fear continued in a slightly sad voice "Yeah, but if we don't our friends will still prisoners!" KB sat on the blue and yellow bed Upset. "Mum, Dad." she clutched her necklace crying.

Sparky sat next to her and gave her a hug as she sang a song, she knew how her new friend felt. The others listened to the comforting song, Rose and Roxy hummed along, Fear and Cloud were thinking of a plan and Rocks? was staring at the carpet intently for some reason.

Of course, someone was bound to notice and it was the most annoying person in the roo. "Why are you staring at the carpet?" asked Fear startling the Spirit who looked at him. "Has anyone else noticed that the carept is white, except for the 2 gold patches?" Everyone looked and noticed she was right.

Rose tried lifting one of the patches up and grunted "This Is really heavy." The others tried but it was to heavy for everyone to lift, Sparky had an idea "Let's all lift it together." The others agreed.

"1...2...3... GO!" muttered KB. They all lifted together and somehow managed to get it up to reveal some half of a shape on the top. They were about to lift the other when they heard a noise looking at the window they saw a figure in a white ninja outfit with a skirt and mask only reveled her eyes, which were pale green.

She sent them a wave before vanishing "Huh? Why would a ninja be around here?" wondered Cloud outloud, the group shrugged and started to lift the second gold rug to reveal a key shape with 2 wings on each side, now **THIS** was a puzzle they would need to solve and fast if they wanted to escape.

 **Mysterious Voice (V.O): Our heroes would need to be very quick and clever to solve this puzzle... But, will they escape the castle?**

 **Stormia: Find out next time**

 **Me: And no, this isn't a cliffhanger, luckily. Anyways, if anyone cried; Sorry**

 **Stormia: You were close to tears yourself**

 **Me: So what? It's kidna emotional, with the song aswell. I might doa side-story to this about which songs i'm using and the lyrics, dunno yet. What do you guys think?**

 **Stormia: Anyways, see you next time**

 **Me: Bye!**

 **Stormia and Rocks out**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Escape The Castle, part 3 - The Crazy Escape  
**

 **Me: Hey guys, i'm going to be adding a few songs into this story**

 **Stormia: We'll keep this short and sweet**

 **Me: Thanks to everyone who have read this story so far, it's not over yet ^-^**

 **Stormia: Enjoy. Dueling Fans: Dueling will be mentioned a few times and may actual happen**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except my OC's or any of the songs**

 **Mysterious Voice: Our heroes had been faced with a trapdoor hidden under a rug, but the problem they had was where was the key?**

After looking for an hour, they decided to take a break "Didn't your bag get taken?" asked KB suddenly noticing for the first time the white bag that she almost sat on. Rocks shook her head and poured it's contents onto the bed "Since they're just posters, I got to keep it" she explained, holding up a poster which read 'Monkey D. Luffy' and pulled something off the back of it.

"What is it?" questioned Fear as Rocks hold up a key by it's chain, it looked like a necklace with very complex clockwork design. "How is that going to help?" Roxy asked. Cloud hummed "Can I borrow this for a second?""Sure!" She handed him the key necklace and he put it in the shape on the trapdoor - It fit.

They opened it to see some spiral stairs, it was so dark you couldn't see how deep it was. Sparky handed the key back to Rocks, it glowed and someone appeared floating off the ground slightly.

She was short with pale blue skin, long hair in a high ponytail which came down wavy, 1 dark pink eye, 1 dark blue eye, white dress with soothed down spikes while the top was blue, same with the sleeves but they started below the shoulder and stopped on her hand, blue jacket and no shoes.

"What-" She yawned; "-Do you want? I was sleeping!" The stranger yelled, until she noticed everyone look at her. "More people can see me? Oh, Fantastic!" She added sarcasm at the end of the sentence."You really like to shout" pointed out Roxy.

Rocks sweat-dropped as she spoke "Can we talk about this later?" Cloud nodded at these words "I gave to agree, We don't know what Hayden is capable of" He explained, they realized this just as he spoke. The spirit spoke up "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me your names!" She declared.

 **After A Short Explanation**

The group were now walking down the stairs, their new friend - who they had learned was named Stormia - was holding a ball of light in her palm to light the way. "You said that he had had weird eyes?" Stormia asked, calmer then before, she received nods. 'don't you have weird eyes too?' thought Fear, He felt someone hit him up the head "OW!" He yelled.

"I may have weird eyes, but I was born this way. So: Deal. With. It." hissed Stormia with venom in her voice, Sparky was surprised the most out of everyone while Fear thought _'I only thought that'_. They continued to walk, until the steps changed into a slide.

Everyone panicked slightly as they slipped and landed on their bottoms."We're going DOOOWN!" Yelled KB after the 'Eep' while Everyone screamed and they all hit heads as they slid down and slipped into the darkness.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-I'm a line break fear me-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

KB groaned and sat up, looking around she was in a clearing. The others were laying nearby and 4 others were standing nearby, 3 girls and 1 boy. "Why are we even looking after them?" Asked the boy in a huff, the oldest girl glared "Maybe because we could use their help to stop Hayden."She spoke before muttering "Moron." but he still heard and they started fighting. The youngest noticed "They're awake~" She sang as they all turned and stopped doing whatever they were doing.

The oldest had black hair with wavy silver and gold streaks reaching just past her thighs, deep dark blue eyes, short sleeved top which is a dark navy blue, black leggings, dark navy blue ankle boots and 2 key-blades on her back in an X shape: Sleeping Lion and Bonds of Flame.

The shortest had a mix between gold and blond reaching past her knees in a fairytale styled ponytail, Bright sky blue eyes, pale yellow tank top with a white rose on the front and see-through sleeves, white thighs length skirt with a few ruffles, deep yellow leggings leggings, white flats and a white headband with a single white and gold rose.

The boy had deep brown hair smoothed down with a few strands sticking up at the side, deep purple eyes, black checkered top with the sleeves reaching his elbows, grayish white jeans and black ankle boots.

The ninja wasn't wearing a mask and had platinum blond hair reaching her hips in twin braids and revealed her pale green eyes.

"Something tells me this won't end well." Stormia sighed, they all eyed each other wearily, except for the shortest girl and KB, they were watching to see what would happen next.

 **Mysterious Voice: Did these 4 strangers save our Heroes and how do they know Hayden? *chuckles* Well, you'll all have to wait and see~ Hahaha...**

 **Stormia: The Mysterious Voice is losing it**

 **Me: Yeah... *looks at the readers* Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Stormia: Yup.**

 **Me: The chapter might be bad, I've been stressed. Sorry! *bows as an apology***

 **Stormia: Anyways**

 **Me: See you next time-**

 **Both: AND KEEP DUELING!**

 **Stormia and Rocks out**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Friend or Foe, Ally or Enemy?**

 **Me: *walking in* I know it sounds crazy, but maybe we could trace it?**

 **Stormia: *scoffs and walks in aswell* How do you suggest we do** **THAT?**

 **Me: Well- *notices the Readers* Hey everyone, Stormia has a secret admirer~**

 **Stormia: -_- I'm not staying to put up with this. Enjoy this chapter *vanishes***

 **Me: Um... *Sweatdrops* As she said... Enjoy the chapter?**

 **Mysterious Voice -Previously:**

 _ **KB groaned and sat up, looking around she was in a clearing. The others were laying nearby and 4 others were standing nearby, 3 girls and 1 boy. "Why are we even looking after them?" Asked the boy in a huff, the oldest girl glared "Maybe because we could use their help to stop Hayden."She spoke before muttering "Moron." but he still heard and they started fighting. The youngest noticed "They're awake~" She sang as they all turned and stopped doing whatever they were doing.**_

 ** _"Something tells me this won't end well." Stormia sighed, they all eyed each other wearily, except for the shortest girl and KB, they were watching to see what would happen next._**

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-I'm a line break fear me-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The two groups were sitting around a table "so who are you all?" questioned Cloud, the oldest stepped forward "no point in arguing. I'm Shadowette Light and these are the White Ninja, Rebecca Breeze-" the Ninja = who looked 21 = bowed "-The Shadow Castle Spirit Cai Sprint-" the Spirit eyed them wearily "-And lastly, my younger - and only- sister Molliana Light" the 13 year old smiled brightly "who are you all?" questioned Cai.

"I'm Rocks and these are Fear, Cloud and Keyblade" she paused, Rose wan't there, neither was the Duel Spirit, Rose or Sparky, but they had been seconds ago. Cai had a question of his own, as did Fear "are you working with Hayden?" the two stared in surprise before slowly smiling.

Mollie giggled "if you even think about annoying Callem, my Mienfoo, you'll both be sorry" threated Rebecca, that got KB's attention "Mienfoo? Can i see him?" she asked eagerly, the Ninja nodded and the two walked out of the room.

Shadow sighed "well, looks like they're getting along alright" Cloud nodded as Mollie went after the two, the shadow spirit frowned "i'm going to go check on something..." she trailed off, walking out the room.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-I'm a line break fear me-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-  
**

Meanwhile, Sparky, Rose and Roxy had manadged to sneak off and were coming up with a plan to save their friends and loved ones, but it wasn't going very well "maybe we could find a way to sneak in?" Suggested Roxy, it seemed like a good idea... "We would most likely get caught and trapped in that room again" deadpanned Sparky, they realised that would probably happen.

"Maybe we could sneak in, disguise ourselves, stop him and then save everyone" pointed out Rose, while the 3 were brainstorming, they didn't notice a bear cub nearby poking a tree which glowed with a faint, unnoticeable light. They were all in for a surprise...

 **The Next Day - Heartland Park**

Cai woke up on a tree branch and frowned, he noticed the others were asleep so he jumped down "oi, everyone get up" he yelled, Mollie was already awake and swinging on a swing with Rocks doing the same "your finally awake!" exclaimed the 13 year old in relief.

"What happened and where are we?" questioned Rebecca, standing up and helping the others up, Shadowette narrowed her eyes and looked around "something tells me were not in our Dimension anymore" pointed out Cloud, Fear looked at Rocks "what did you do?" questioned Roxy, looking at her too.

The Dimension Spirit rolled her eyes and swung higher "i didn't do anything, whoever did though actually manadged to nail it" Stormia appeared, took in the surroundings and growled "Crystal Rose Gemstone, Roxy Apple Emerald, Sparky Frozen Iceblade. Where are we?" she questioned, the 3 paled "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!" all three yelled.

Cai frowned "maybe we should split up and explore?" As soon as he said that he noticed everyone's expressions and sighed, Shadow decided to give him a hand "Fear, Cloud and Cai you three will group up. Keyblade, Mollie and Sparky will group. Rose, Roxy and Rebecca. Which leaves me, Rocks and Stormia to team up. Everyone happy?" She questioned, receiving nods - No one really wanted to argue - espically with her.

They all went to their assigned groups and split up, one thing they didn't know was that they had made a huge impact on the new Dimension already.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-I'm a line break fear me-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Mysterious Voice: Glowing Trees, Curious Bear Cubs, Planning a Rescue Mission and a New Dimension... Is there a reason why they are here? Keep reading to find out.**

 **Stormia: How can the MV (Mysterious Voice) act so calm, yet spooky at the same time?**

 **Me: That I don't know. Oh, yeah: Shout-out for who can guess which Dimension it is, I'll give you a hint - "I'm feeling the FLOW!"**

 **Stormia: Terrible hint**

 **Me: I'm still new at this, I already said that. Anyways *looks at the readers again* Hope you liked it-**

 **Stormia: -Sorry if it was a short/long**

 **Both: But, we'll See you next time!**

 **Stormia and Rocks out**


End file.
